


You Still Owe Me a Reason -Fanvid

by IAmTheRainbowSheep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Angst, Angst and Feels, Castiel Whump, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is a Good Friend, Dean Winchester Hurts Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Depressed Castiel, Depression, Disappointment, Emotional Hurt, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fanvids, Heartbreak, Heartbroken Castiel, Heavy Angst, Homeless Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Loyalty, M/M, Mean Dean, Nearly Human Castiel, POV Castiel, Sacrifice, Stop Hurting Cas 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheRainbowSheep/pseuds/IAmTheRainbowSheep
Summary: Castiel gave up everything, his life, his faith, his family, for one human: Dean Winchester. Over and over, when Castiel was made to choose between Heaven and Dean, between life and Dean, he always chose the latter. And consistently, Dean manages to hurt him in some way. I heard this song and immediately thought 'DESTIEL'. Again, I'm not professional, and hell, I'm just 16, so... cut me some slack, I was just using Windows Movie Maker. Uh, yeah, have a good day, I guess.Song: So Cold-Ben Cocks





	

"So Cold"

Oh, you can't hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where you're standing  
On your own.  
It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold  
This house no longer  
Feels like home.

(Ooooooohhhhh mmmmhhhhhhh...) [x2]

Oh, when you told me you'd leave  
I felt like I couldn't breathe  
My aching body fell to the floor  
Then I called you at home  
You said that you weren't alone  
I should've known better  
Now it hurts much more.

(Ooooooohhhhh mmmmhhhhhhh...) [x2]

You caused my heart to bleed and  
You still owe me a reason  
'Cause I can't figure out why...  
Why I'm alone and freezing  
While you're in the bed that she's in  
And I'm just left alone to cry

(Oh woah oh oh, oh whoa oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah...) [x4]

[x2:]  
You caused my heart to bleed and  
You still owe me a reason  
'Cause I can't figure out why...

Oh, you can't hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where you're standing  
On your own.  
It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold  
This house no longer  
Feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Dean, I rather feel for him, but I made this to vent my feelings of frustration about the whole 'Nobody cares that you're broken, Cas'. 
> 
> FYI: Does anybody know good editing software that isn't expensive? Windows Movie Maker is getting old real fast.


End file.
